


Sparring

by Aithilin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fai prefer to spar with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

Fighting was different from sparring. When they fought— when they had their focus turned to the threats outside of their little family, to the beinsg and villains and demons that threatened their lives and their journey— both Kurogane and Fai were deadly. They could tear through armies and beasts and warlords without a shred of mercy if Syaoran was threatened, and with even less hesitation and humanity if someone was stupid enough to threaten Sakura— safe as she was in Clow, surrounded by family and love and the warmth of the protective deserts. 

Kurogane fought without mercy and fear; charging into battle head first, but hardly reckless. He cut down armies and left the dead behind while he moved to chop off the head of the snakes. He drove his prey to hiding and moved like a beast through the blood and limbs and dying pleas when he was angered— properly, truly angered. 

Fai was a dagger. He was careful and precise, and he moved like a shadow across battlefield and through armies, already paces ahead of his enemies as he left their guard in puddles of blood and innards. Once, he cut them down with claws— extensions of his hand, needle-sharp and as strong as Kurogane’s steel. Now, his magic flashed in lights and ropes and whips across whole fields— enforcing shields and tearing through armour. 

They brought worlds to their knees if Syaoran asked them to. 

But fighting was not sparring. And they were warriors who did not like to take down whole armies because they could. Kurogane did not feel the need to prove his strength through the ruthless bloodlust of his youth (not unless his family was hurt). And Fai did not enjoy knowing that his magic could tear soldier to pieces and his knives and arrows could pierce through hearts and brains (not unless his family was hurt). They much preferred to let Syaoran talk their way into and out of trouble, to fight the small battles and avoid the wars. 

And they preferred to spar with each other. 

Fai liked to dance around Kurogane. To balance at impossible heights and on impossible posts and branches and climb up roofs and into trees. He liked to laugh at Kurogane’s attempts to catch him as he called up his magic on winds and dust and snow and disappeared in distractions and games. He liked to use his slighter— but no less solid— form to his adavantage against Kurogane’s bulk, to trip him up and pull him into long grasses in the morning dew outside of the little inn they found lodgings in. He laughed and smiled and twisted around Kurogane with all the skill of an acrobat until the ninja had enough. He liked to fist his hands in the loose clothes Kurogane wore for morning training (unless Kurogane no longer felt indulgent and stopped wearing shirts to practice) and pull the bigger man down as he tumbled backwards into long grasses and and fields of flowers, laughing as a quick twist and subtle push had the larger man pinned beneath him. 

Kurogane liked to chase Fai. He liked to press forward and grab hold of the tricksy mage. Liked to pull him down into water and mud and the slippery dew where Kurogane could anchor his weight to throw the impossibly light mage around. He liked to hold on to Fai’s hands and shoulders and get him into locks and pins and keep him from slipping away. He liked to scramble up trees with a knowing smirks and head Fai off as he tried to jump on the wind— tack the blond to the ground and twist around so he took the brunt of the landing but knocking the air from that lithe body held against him. He liked to pretend that he was chasing the mage in anger and frustration, yelling after one of his damned jokes, only to head him off at the next turn and grab hold again. 

Fai liked to run, Kurogane liked to chase. 

When they fought with each other, it was light and laughing and they played their games between them with very real weapons and very real magics. With Syaoran there to fuss over them with their first aid kid salvaged from a thousand different worlds and scold them for their childishness, even as he smiled and Kurogane ruffled his hair.


End file.
